paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 48: Finding The Genie Isn't Easy
Previously on ninjago, Kai and Zuma have been taken by nadakhani into his magical genie pot, His crew also takes Jay and Marshall but keep them to be servents, Jay and Marshall realize Nadakhani also has Timothy, Cody and Mike in his genie pot. Zane,Cole,Lloyd,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Skye and Ryder get stuck on a island. Will They get home? Find out right now! They continue walking through the forest Cole: I do not like this situation Rocky: how do we get off this island Rubble: we can maybe dig off Chase: that's to much work Rubble: well it's all I can think of Lloyd: nadakhani got kai and zuma Ryder: we can save them, hopefully Skye: think positive Zane: well, look ahead the spider venom Rubble: that's good Cole: I got a idea, we can build a floatie Doris: a floatie Cole: I meant like a raft to get off this island Meanwhile Jay: I am tired of being here Marshall: it's only been a day Jay: STILL! Nadakhani: don't worry you won't be in this pot, only you're friends will Jay: is that a threat? Nadakhani: yes smart one Marshall: I wouldn't be throwing threats out Nadakhani: why not? Jay: because we know something that you don't Meanwhile Lloyd: look, carvings on the tree He studies the symbol Zane: that's the samurai symbol Chase: um what samurai Zane: there is a legend this island is haunted by a samurai Cole: and you're just telling us this now? Zane: well I thought you wouldn't care Skye: wouldn't care, seriously Rocky: we do care Zane: oh well, I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom Cole: there are none Zane: don't even start cole He walks behind a tree Nadakhani: HELLO ZANE Zane: oh, you He backs up Nadakhani: want some wishes Pixal: zane don't do it Zane: not now pixel In zanes head: I can trick him Zane: ok wish one, you will not trip up my words and let me speak truthfully and take wishes as I command Nadakhani: you must be the smart one Zane: wish 2, I want everything to happen to you, as not to me Nadakhani: and 3? Zane: I don't Nadakhani: you said you wanted to stop you're friends Zane: I do not recall that Nadakhani: you said that Pixal: he's tricking you zane, I warned you Zane: stop messing with me Nadakhani: you're third wish is Zane: I wish, I wish for it to all go away Pixal: NO ZANE He gets sucked into the pot Meanwhile Jay: I hate you Marshall: who me? Jay: no him He points to the captain Soto: oh jay please Nadakhani appears Nadakhani: I got the white one Jay: NO ZANE! Marshall: not zane! Back to the others Cole: zane come on He walks behind the tree and sees a chess piece Cole: ZANE! Everyone runs over Ryder: he got zane Rocky: why the smart one, why why why Rubble: were ok, I hope They run over to the coast Chase: lets start building this raft Rubble: ill get wood LLoyd: I'm coming with you Ryder: same They walk away Skye: lets build this thing Lloyd: here ryder take some of this back Ryder: ok He walks it back Rubble: oo, this is perfect He picks it up Lloyd: ok, ill go look over there Rubble: ok He walks towards a pond Rubble: I'm thirsty He starts drinking Nadakhani: rubble my man Rubble jumps Rubble: go away now He tries to kick him Nadakhani: ill give you one wish Rubble: no I am not stupid enough to believe anything you're lying lips say Nadakhani: for a million biscuits Rubble: OK OK I WISH Nadakhani: keep going He controls rubbles mind Rubble: I wish, I wish for it all to go away He covers his mouth Rubble: YOU TRICKED ME! Nadakhani: say goodbye rubble Rubble: NO! He starts running but gets sucked into the pot Lloyd runs over Lloyd: NO GET BACK HERE He jumps Nadakhani: bye bye He disappears Lloyd falls on his face Lloyd: darn it He runs back to the others Cole: its done Lloyd: HE GOT RUBBLE Ryder: WHAT Chase: NO WAY Cole: aww coconuts He throws a coconut Rocky: the raft is done, get on Rocky and Cole: hope we don't get splashed They get on and float to sea Lloyd: we are going to stop nadakhani and get our friends back End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes